Love Knows No Bounds
by hfward1221
Summary: "What? Ain't ever seen a woman do that before" I said sarcastically, keeping my crossbow pointed slightly to the ground, enough were I could still raise it easily if I needed it. The Asian was the first to speak as he shared a look with the dark skinned man, "She's like the girl version of Dixon" he said to the man next to him. I think my heart missed a beat. Daryl/OC


**Not an update, sorry guys. but i got a few reviews about this chapter being hard to read so i did a little editing, added a few things and i hope you guys like it. The second chapter is over half way done and should be up some time this week. **

I breathed in deep, letting it out shakily as I glanced up at the ominous building before me in anticipation. The tall cement walls loomed darkly as it casted a shadow on the ground and the front of my truck. By the looks of the lack of 'biters' and the clothes hanging on a make shift line. I would say there are people here, actual living people. The thought of seeing another living breathing person was making my stomach twist painfully. The last time I had come across a group of people, lets just say it didn't end well for them.

The only reason I got out of there alive was because of everything my husband taught me, never back down, and never show them that you're scared. God did I miss my husband, being separated for almost a year and a half I think. Ever since this whole apocalypse started, when you spend every single day fighting for your survival and spending every minute looking behind your shoulder for anything that could harm you, whether that be human or biter. It makes it seem a lot longer, I think that's the worst part about this whole apocalypse thing, the good people, the kind hearted ones, they never survive. The criminals and the _'sorry excuse of a human being'_ people, there the ones that prosper.

Coming out of my head as I heard a shout, looking up at the windshield I saw at least three people running towards the outer gate of the prison, _"It's now or never"_ I thought, turning off the engine to my Ford F350 Diesel engine, the fucking worst truck to own during the end of the world, but she was my baby when the world still existed, and I was going to have her till the very last second. Swinging the sleek black door open, that just so happened to have **'Zombie Killin Bitch'** painted on it in a dark red paint. I had gotten that painted on it as a joke before the world ended, and my brother -in-law had a fucking field day making fun of me for that pun when the world went to shit. Stepping down carefully my biker boots making a large thud as my feet hit the ground, grabbing my crossbow from the back of the truck, and holding it in front of me as I walked forward slowly. I didn't look very threatening at my 5'5 height, tiny frame, and holding a pink and black crossbow. That was a nice gag gift from my brother -in- law. My boots crunched softly as I stepped over some gravel, "Stay where you are!" a dark haired man yelled, he held a colt 45 in his hand that had a flashlight on the end as a make shift silencer.

_"Impressive"_ I thought, halting in my position. I took in the rest of my surroundings, beside the dark haired man was an Asian man and a heavy set dark skinned man. All of them sporting some kind of weapon._"This is gonna be fun"_ I thought.

"State your name" the dark haired man said, the tone of his voice stating that he wasn't in the mood for any kind of shit. Had I not been used to hearing that kind of voice, I probably would have been a little weary of him, he wasn't bad looking, he had a nice build but he couldn't hold a candle to my husband.

"My names Katelyn" I said, my southern accent coming out nicely, my voice was a little horse from not using it in a while, being alone was a bitch.

"What do you want?" the Asian man asked.

"Just a place to stay for -" I was interrupted by the sound of an inhuman growl, looking over to the left, I saw a biter stumble out of the forest. It looked like it had been dead for a long time, his jaw hung loosely by the last tendon of his cheek muscle, it's eyes were sunken in its face and it had its disgusting arms raised as it tried to run towards me. I raised my crossbow and the biter dropped with a cute pink arrow sunk in its forehead, a small chuckle escaped my lips as I put my biker boot clad foot on its head and pulled the unholy colored arrow out with a nasty sucking noise. Wiping the arrow clean on my camouflage cargo pants, I looked back to the men standing at the prison gate, there jaws were close to the ground.

"What? Ain't ever seen a woman do that before" I said sarcastically, keeping my crossbow pointed slightly to the ground, enough were I could still raise it easily if I needed it. The Asian was the first to speak as he shared a look with the dark skinned man.

"She's like the girl version of Dixon" he said to the man next to him. I think my heart missed a beat, the very thought of seeing one of them again made me want to jump the fence and run. I was hoping to see Daryl but hell seeing Merle would make me happy right now.

"What did you say?" I asked, looking at the Asian man, he looked kind of startled at my tone.

"Uh you remind me of one of our men" he said nervously, glancing over to the side so he didn't have to meet my gaze.

"You said Dixon, which one" I said pointedly.

"Um Daryl, how do you know him?" He asked, seeming to relax a little as he realized I knew Daryl,

"Let me in!" I said excitedly, ready to jump the fence as I bounced lightly on my heels, adrenaline pumping through my veins.

"What no, how do you know Daryl?" He asked again, there was a slight hint of protectiveness in his voice that would have warmed my heart had I not been getting pissed off.

"Not important, just let me in!" I all but yelled, feeling an oncoming migraine as I stared down the short Asian man.

"How do you know Daryl!" The dark haired man yelled, pointing his colt 45 at me, I pointed my crossbow right back, my pointer finger just itching to put a bolt straight through this dicks head.

"I'm his fucking wife"


End file.
